Getting Some
by Queensmoot
Summary: Giles is sick of walking in on Scooby make-out sessions in the library. Jenny helps him get a bit of revenge. Giles/Jenny, Xander/Cordy.


_In my head this is set at some point post-Ted and pre-Surprise, but I'll admit to tweaking the canon timeline a little to make this work the way I wanted it to. No massive changes, just that Xander and Cordy are boyfriend and girlfriend here, and there's a brief mention of Willow and Oz being together._

* * *

**  
Getting Some.**

Giles strolled through Sunnydale High's congested corridors with a skip in his step and a small, private smile playing on his lips, ignoring the glares some of the students and faculty members were shooting him for daring to look so cheery first thing Monday morning. His feet moved towards the library on autopilot while his mind still lingered back in Jenny's classroom, and on how wonderful her teasing smile felt pressed against his own lips.

Since they'd reconciled, their relationship had blossomed; things had been refreshingly quiet on the supernatural front too, giving them more time to spend wrapped up in each other. Jenny was beautiful, captivating and wickedly funny, but the thing he found most incredible about his girlfriend was that she had seen the darkest corners of his life, the very worst of him, and here she was at his side still. She had quite literally faced his demons but somehow she still wanted him. She really was one of the most remarkable people Giles had ever met. In fact, he considered as he opened the library door, he was beginning to feel like he might be fall...

His train of thought came to a crashing halt as he entered and caught sight of the lustful and rapidly-springing-apart tangle of teenage hormones that was Xander and Cordelia.

"What on Earth do you two think you're doing in here?" he demanded louder and rather more high-pitched than he'd intended, although he did gain a distinct satisfaction out of the panic in Xander's eyes over getting caught.

"Uh – well – uhm, uhh..." Xander stuttered uselessly with his mouth opening and closing in a goldfish-like manner, before Cordelia cut in.

"We were making out, duh - before you interrupted us. And by the way, it was totally rude of you to just plough in here without knocking. Geez, don't they have manners in England?" And with that she pulled a nail file from her purse and started working on her manicure, clearly bored with the situation. It was then Giles's turn to imitate a fish.

"Wha – plough in – knock - this is _my_ library!" he glared at the indifferent teenager now touching up her make-up in a compact mirror. "The two of you, go – go and have your uh, shenanigans somewhere else, please."

"Sheesh, fine, we're going! Come on Xander, let's leave Uptight McStuffypants here to do whatever it is librarians do all day" she put her mirror away and pulled a blushing Xander by the hand towards the door, muttering to him as they exited. "That guy really needs to get some in the worst way."

--

"And then she said, and this is the most aggravating part of it all, that I need to '_get some_'. Of all the nerve!" Giles complained to Jenny as he held her in bed that night, her fingertips tracing soothing patterns over his bare chest.

She lifted her head briefly from his shoulder to look into his eyes and smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Rupert, I don't know about you but I'm fairly certain she's wrong there. I have it on good authority you're getting a whole lot of _some_."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I know that, but it was so infuriating, Jenny! And it's not the first time either. Just last week I walked out of my office and right into Willow and that Oz lad 'making out', as the children call it. They all think they can walk all over me, and – and that the library is their own private smooching space, and I'm not having it anymore!" Giles let out a puff of disgruntled air and moved so he was sitting up slightly, while Jenny giggled and moved to straddle his waist. His pout disappeared almost instantly as she leaned in and softly kissed him on the mouth.

"You know what I think?" she murmured half an inch from his lips, grinning when he briefly closed the distance.

"That I've gotten myself into a foul mood by recounting the ordeal and perhaps really do need to, uh, _get some_?" he quipped, and she swatted his shoulder lightly.

"No! Well, yeah, but that wasn't the thought I was referring to." She moved to whisper in his ear, not able to resist nipping playfully at him while she was there. "I was thinking that maybe what they need is a taste of their own medicine."

She turned her attention back to his lips, as Giles raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "Are you – mmh - suggesting – oh – what I think you are?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Possibly. We could talk about it - or we could leave that 'til the morning, and continue with my other line of thought now instead." Jenny whispered, her voice soothing and silken as his breathing quickened, her eyes wandering down his body in an almost possessive mannner.

"Yes, well I like the second option quite a bit more" he grinned at her devilishly. She smirked back at him.

"Mm. No more talking." And then she cupped his face in her slender hands, capturing his lips in a more passionate kiss.

--

"Hey Cordy, did you do the English homework?" Xander crossed the parking lot to his girlfriend's car, pecking her on the lips as she stepped out to greet him.

"Watch the lip gloss!" she admonished him, before letting the corners of her mouth creep up into a slight smile. He was a complete loser, but something about being around him instantly brightened up her day. Maybe she was turning into a loser too. Maybe she didn't even mind all that much. "No, and I'm guessing you didn't touch it either?"

"Oh love of mine, thou knowest me too well." He clutched his chest as they walked through the school building's main entrance together, and she had to hide her laugh. He was such a dweeb. It was so adorable.  
God, what was _up_ with her?

"Shakespeare just rolled over in his grave. Come on, you've got a free and I'm acing History, I can afford to skip it. We could go sit in the library and get the English done." Their hands brushed against each others as they walked down the corridor. Cordelia considered reaching out and clasping his hand, but ultimately decided against it. After all, she was enough of a social leper for dating him in the first place; walking around hand-in-hand with him would be the final nail in the coffin of her social life. She did brush hands with him a few more times though, accidentally-on-purpose.  
She wondered if he noticed.

"Uhh, are you sure that's a good idea? I dunno if I can look the G-man in the eye after he walked in on us yesterday," Xander confessed, blushing a little. She had to roll her eyes.

"Oh please, all we were doing was making out; it's not a big deal! Anyway, we had to see him and Miss Calendar sucking face after she shot him with that crossbow, remember? And they're much older and grosser-looking than us," she reminded him.

"Actually, Miss Calendar's kind-of a babe, for a teacher..." Xander started with a goofy grin, before seeing the look on Cordy's face and immediately backtracking "But yeah, much older and grosser than you are, obviously. Did I mention how great your hair looks today?"

She glared at him briefly before her expression softened. "Nice save."

"Thanks, I thought so too," he opened the library door and held it open for her. "Hey, where's Giles?"

Cordelia shrugged as she entered and sat down at the table, spreading her Hamlet notes out in front of her. "How should I know? Come on and get your books out, I'm so not letting you copy mine."

They had been working for all of ten minutes before Xander heard weird, moaning sounds. He perked up his ears. "Hey Cordy, d'you hear that?"

She looked up from her homework, scowling at him for breaking her flow. "Hear what? The sound of my essay getting an F because you kept distracting me?"

"Just shut up for a minute, there it is again!" Xander whispered and pressed a finger to his lips, and she listened.

"It's coming from Giles's office! Maybe he's been hit on the head again by some evil guy! We should go check."

They rose from their seats and made their way cautiously towards the office. The curtains on the windows were closed over, they couldn't see in. Xander reached for the doorknob slowly, wary in case there was a new big bad hanging around the office waiting to go for them next, when they heard voices.

"Oh, Rupert, baby!"  
"Jenny, oh my God, Jenny..."

Xander and Cordelia stopped in their tracks, frozen to the spot. They turned their heads to look at each other, a hybrid of horror and disgust on each of their faces, before sprinting out of the library and into the corridor, books left forgotten on the table.

--

Jenny burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, clutching the edge of Giles's desk for support.

"Shh, I'm not sure if they're gone yet!" Giles cautioned, albeit through his own giggling. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

"I can't believe we just did that, we probably scarred them for life!" Jenny managed to gasp out through her laughter, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"I really hope so. Serves them right. 'Needs to get some' indeed!" he grinned, pulling the still-hysterical technopagan into his embrace, feeling her whole body quiver as she got the last of her laughter out into his tweed jacket. "You know my dear, you really have a knack for bringing out my evil streak."

Jenny looked at him seductively through her eyelashes, grinning. "And is that such a bad thing?"

"I think that's for you to decide," he smirked, tilting her chin up and leaning down to kiss her.


End file.
